Show Page Creation
Thank you for your interest in building or editing a show page! Please remember that show pages are to be encyclopedic entries, so all we want "are the facts". Please only list cast and production staff that were credited in show materials at the time. However, uncredited individuals may be added if: #A credited actor had to be replaced or understudied for at least one performance. In this case, list both actors next to the name of the part separated by a slash, and add "(Uncredited)" after the actor's name. For an example, see the entry for "Jingle Jablonski" in MEANWHILE, BACK ON THE COUCH. #They contributed significantly to the production in another manner. If they had a production title, list it in the same manner as the rest of the production staff. If they did not, list the name without a title. Be sure to add "(Uncredited)" after their name. See ANNIE GET YOUR GUN for an example of a completed page. The completed show page will have 8 elements: #SHOW LOGO: If this is available, it is to be added to the top of the page in the default thumbnail size with a right-side justification. #ABOUT THE SHOW: This is broken into 2 sections. The first line repeats the title of the show, then states the name of the author, show genre, and the year of writing or first production. An example of style would be "THE LAST FIVE YEARS is a 2001 musical by Jason Robert Brown." The second section is a one paragraph synopsis of the show. No spoilers please. #OYSTER MILL PRODUCTION DATES: List dates in XX/XX/XXXX format. "01/14/2011-01/30/2011" In the case where a show was performed multiple times at OMP or by Met Rep, differation between productions must be made. In this case, select "Heading 3" from the format dropdown above and title the section with the year of production. "2011 Production" Repeat for each subsequent production. #CAST PICTURE: If a cast picture is available, add it here. Be certain to credit the photographer or source. #OYSTER MILL CAST: List the cast. Underline the part name using the Ctrl+U function, add 2 dashes, then the name of the actor. Using the link tool above, link the actor's name to their personal page if it exists. Refer to paragraph 3 for instructions regarding formatting for multiple productions. # OYSTER MILL PRODUCTION STAFF: List and link the production staff, using the same formatting as in paragraph 5. #REVIEW LINKS: If an online review exists for a show, use the link tool to add a hyperlink. Title the link with the name of the web page and the date of the article. "Broadway World-7/21/14" #Page categories: These will cause this page to show in searchable categories. Add a tag for the following: Year of production (e.g., "2012 Productions"), genre of show, and the names of all the actors and production staff. If the tag category already exists, it will autopopulate as you type. Rehearsal pictures may be added if you so desire. Add that section between PRODUCTION STAFF and REVIEW LINKS. We recommend you use the "Slideshow" tool if you wish to add more than 2 pictures to this section. Note each picture as rehearsal and credit each image accordingly. A cut and paste show page template can be found here. If you have any questions or require assistance, go to the "Help Desk" section of The Forum (Funny things happen on the way there. Be careful) and start a thread with your question as the title. An administrator will respond as soon as possible. Happy editing! Category:Da Rules